


By My Side

by Akino_Kasumi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akino_Kasumi/pseuds/Akino_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MakoHaru poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually start off writing this as a poem... It just kind of turned into this. The first work I ever published on FF.net years ago was a poem about my favorite character, so this is kind of nostalgic. I hope this is okay...

We grew up in this town together,

Walking side by side.

Our times spent together are my treasure;

In my heart they’ll always reside.

We’re natural with each other;

I know I don’t have to hide.

With you it’s okay to fear;

I know it will be alright.

Because I feel so assured

That the storms will always subside.       

So I’ll look forward to the future;

Push forward with all my might.

In the same way you’ll never let me drown,

I’ll make sure to hold you tight.

 

When I see you happy,

It makes me feel warm inside.

I hope we can be together forever,

So I can always feel warm inside.

It’s meaningless without you

Right here by my side.         

 

_I don’t remember a time ever_

_When you’re not here by my side._

_You’re always pulling me along,_

_Like a gentle ocean tide._

_You embrace me like the water;_

_My heart to you I can confide._

_You rekindle my fire;_

_Your light is my guide._

_You’re always here to make sure_

_I never lose my sight._

_I know I can count on you_

_To put me back in stride._

_You’ll always reach out your hand to me_

_And I'll always hold it tight._

_Your smiles are always so tender_

_And I want to protect that light._

_You understand me like no other,_

_Having always been here by my side._

_I’m glad you’re here for me,_

_Always by my side._

I know I’m home because

_You’re right here by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay... Forgive my sorry attempt at rhyming. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bonus (the line which didn’t make it into the poem): I promise to take care of you forever, so Makoto, won’t you be my bride?


End file.
